A New Adventure
by Doomsary
Summary: Hi my name is Kaylee and I'm starting my pokemon adventure. I just hope my curse doesn't follow me as I travel, I can't lose anyone else. It seems that there is an organization turning legendaries into baby pokemon! Can the world get any more twisted? Rated T for later violence and gore and some swearing.


**Hello everyone! My first Pokémon fanfic so please help me in any way you could! R&R is a must! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Start of Adventure

The fire seared my flesh. Fear caused my body to shake and tightened my throat making it almost impossible to try and breathe. Eyes watering from smoke and heat I stared as my mother covered me with her shaking body. My father, running at an odd angle and panting, was holding the charred lump that was supposed to be my little brother. As the house was going up in flames our bodies sunk closer to the ground, seeking what little refuge we could get in the little closet. My father shoved my dead brother in my arms and helped my mother in protecting me. I looked to my mother's face, looking for reassurance. Her mouth moved, speaking but I could no longer hear her. A shudder went through us. The cracking came next. The house was screaming and the flames rejoiced. A rush of hot air blew through the small protection my parents provided me and through a small crack between my mother and father I saw the roof plummet towards us. I opened my mouth to scream but no noise could escape through my parched and raw throat. As it came closer I could feel my parents tell me they loved me. Then, darkness surrounded me.

* * *

The alarm blared in my ears, wrenching me awake. The dream quickly faded from my consciousness as I dragged myself from my bed. Sweat drenched me and soaked my pajamas. I rolled over and fell onto the floor of my 10x10 room. Rolling to my dresser I pull out some clean clothes and rolled over to my door. Finally standing I peek out the door, making sure the coast was clear before I snuck to the bathroom. I was awake before everyone else and that meant I could actually have a good shower before I was kicked out.

I guess while I'm showering I can introduce myself. My name Kaylee, and I am 19 years old as of today. My family died when I was 8 and I have been living in the towns orphanage for 11 years. The area I live in is the Hoenn region but regions have been messed up recently. Some big organization has been preaching that the time for pokemon separation was at an end or something. So you can pretty much find any pokemon from all regions everywhere.

Finished with my shower I quickly dry off and get dressed, putting my long blonde hair in a quick pony tail. Once again I crack the door open and do a survey of the hall again. Seeing no one I charge for my room. Closing it I turn around and face the hoard. Thirteen children, ranging from 2 to 16 years of age, were crammed into my small room.

"Happy Birthday Kaylee!" they all screamed, shaking the roof.

Laughing, I charged into the bunch, picking up the screaming children and hugging everyone. Today was my last day here. I felt the orphanage would be in good shape without my protection. The caretaker, Ms. Yagi, had used her connections to get me a starter pokemon. I had studied pokemon a bit and new that the starting pokemon for Hoenn were torchic, treecko, and mudkip. I didn't really care which pokemon I got. I was going to start an adventure. A new life.

The tears and smiles of the children soon faded and I packed a bag. It carried everything I would ever need; a sleeping bag, small tent, change of clothes, pokeballs, potions, food, and a master ball. The master ball used to be my mothers. It was the only thing to survive the fire along with me. The one thing I have left to remind me of her. It was the last thing I packed.

Lifting the bag onto my back I was finally ready to leave. At the entrance I was met by everyone in the orphanage wishing me good luck and safe travel. Ms. Yagi met me at the door.

"Are you ready to get your very first companion to your journey Kay?" she asked me. Nodding I turned to follow her as she walked out.

"I hope you know, child, that this road you are taking is going to be really tough. You have no family to return to if something bad happens. You can always return to the orphanage but your place will be taken. There is no home left for you to go back to. Always move forward. Do you understand?" Ms. Yagi turned to look me in the eye.

Smiling at her I replied, "I know Ms. Yagi. I have lived by that since you first lectured me when I came here. I'm happy to begin adventuring."

She smiled back at me. Turning around we continued walking to the lab that got the new shipment of starter pokemon. It seems the professor there was old high school buddies with Ms. Yagi and he was indebted to her. I felt tears starting to come just thinking about how she used one of her favors to start me a pokemon journey. These days you needed a lot of money to get a starter pokemon. To be a trainer you had to get a starter pokemon and when you get that pokemon you get a trainer license. If you wanted to be a trainer but didn't have the money you either became an illegal trainer or went to apprentice at a gym. The gym in our town was a fighting gym and contained the seventh badge. The leader was a smug muscle head and didn't accept women to be apprentices.

Ms. Yagi stopped ten paces from the lab. "Now child," she said," this is where I must leave you and where your journey will begin." She turns around and cups my face in her hands gently. "I am proud of you. I hope you will forever remember that." With that she dropped her hands back to her sides and started the treck back to the orphanage.

I don't turn to watch her leave. This was a clean break. It was what I needed to be able to move forward with my life. I start walking towards the door excitement making me walk fast. I moved too fast infact, because I had just reached for the door when it burst open and slammed into me, making me fall in the dirt.

Growling I looked up, a retort on the tip of my tongue. There, walking out the door was three girls and two males, all five were 18 years old, and the most popular people in the town. One of the girls had fiery hair that curled around her shoulder. She carried in her arms an azurill, it was making little happy noises. The next two girls had straight brown hair and looked identical. One carried a minun and the other a plusle. The two guys also had brown hair and identical faces. One of them had a munchlax walking next to him the other had houndour. The red head looked down at me and smirked.

"Oh look guys, it's the cursed child. I didn't know you had any money to speak of so why in the world are here? Did you come to beg of me, the great Lessandra Del'ourck, for favor and money?" the red head laughed after she was done speaking. "Well, don't even try to beg though. No one wants to deal with a cursed child following them to repay money. Get lost." The group laughed at that and walked away. The boy with the houndour kicked dirt at me, making a remark about 'putting out the fire'.

After the group was out of sight I stood up, dusting myself off. Once I was slightly presentable I walked up to the door and tugged it open, revealing inside a brightly lit, white lab room. Desks were cluttered with papers and one apprentice scientist scattering around moving papers.

Walking inside I headed toward the back of the lab, being completely ignored by the poor apprentice. Searching around I found the machine that transferred pokemon from lab to lab and there was a door labeled pokemon PC containment. Interesting.

"Um, Professor, are you hear? It's me, Kaylee. The one sent by Ms. Yagi. I'm here for a pokemon." I called out. Then out of a pile of fallen over books an old man surged out. Muttering about not getting enough sleep.

Relief poured through me seeing that he was alive. "Professor there you are! I came for my pokemon and trainer card. I'm the one sent—"

"I know who you are. Now be quiet while I tell you the rules. Rule one: don't be capturing and selling pokemon once you become a trainer. Rule two: pokemon are strong than you so I think you should treat them with respect. Rule three: all pokemon you capture but your party already full will be automatically sent to me since I am your starting point. And rule four: don't ask for a different pokemon once you see your starter 'cause I'll just make your life a living hell. Do you got all that?"

He spoke really fast, years from speaking those same words to other trainers made him sound surly and robotic. Nodding I followed him over to a table that was oddly clean except for a single pokeball sitting on its side. The professor reached over and tapped the button on the ball. It opened and a red beam streamed out and there, sitting on the table was a torchic. The little pokemon glared at the old man and tried to poke his hand. The professor was fast for his old age and easily evaded the lack luster peck.

"This is your new friend. Just so you know he is a male so don't be giving him some girly name. He is a fire bird pokemon. Later in evolution he will be able to learn fighting moves. I'll let you guys get aquanted while I gather your other trainer necessities." The professor turned and walked over to another clustered desk, tossing papers everywhere looking for the things I needed.

I turned back to the torchic. It was staring at me and seemed to be waiting for something. Scratching the back of my head I look around, trying to find something to help me with my new pokemon. Nothing giving any release or support I look back at the little creature and extend my hand.

"Hello little guy. I'm Kaylee and from now on we are companions. I would like to think that we could be friends instead of boss and subordinate. Nice to meet you!" I smile at the torchic, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't try and peck my hand.

After making quick glances between my face and hand, the torchic lifted one clawed foot and shook my hand. My smile felt like it would rip my face in two. For a brief moment I swear the torchic had smiled too but before I could've known for sure the professor came back and had thrown some supplies in between me and my new friend.

"So you got your Trainer ID, a pokedex, a badge case, and a poke'nav. I put my number and the old ladies number in the poke'nav already so no need to go running back to her. Now get out so I can sleep. I have been dealing with kids all day today since it was graduation yesterday and I'm tired. Good luck." With that he shoved all the belongings, including the pokeball for the torchic into a separate bag and tied it to my belt. He picked up the torchic and placed him in my arms and proceeded to herd me out his door. Once I was out the door slammed shut, leaving me and my pokemon on his doorstep.


End file.
